young justice writing month
by thorn of roses2205
Summary: so these are a collection of stories for young justice writing month. yeah bit of a mixed bag some foul mouthedness sorry not sorry
1. Chapter 1

Day 1 villains AU

Warnings: some swearing not much

She'd lost Karen in the crowd of swaying, drunk, dancing people. Sister Margret had warned her about clubs back at St Mary's orphanage, oh she wished she was still safe within the confines of those walls. She wasn't exactly dressed for a club, when Karen said they were going out tonight, the naïve redhead had thought they were going out for a meal. Oh she had been so wrong. Her pale pink pastel, just above the knee, cocktail dress with a blue cardigan would have been fine for the nice, calm, civilised evening she'd been anticipating. She hadn't anticipated, trawling over the dancefloor filled with wild, colourful animals on the prowl, they oozed confidence and that feral lust was ingrained in their eyes; as far as Megan was aware she didn't ooze anything.

After an hour of chasing Karen around, trying to give her shoes back to her, she gave up and bought a bottle of water she was only 18 it's not like she could drink anyway. She flopped down on the barstool that had been wrapped in neon green strip lights, she'd always been told to keep hydrated. Somewhere in between the 1st gulp and the 5th two girls sat down next to her, one on either side. One girl was blonde, long limbed and her olive skin contrasted with the shining silver dress that was so low cut and short it left barely anything to the imagination, the other was her antithesis the ebony haired girl was petite but had curves accentuated by the black dress that was clinging to every crevice of her body. Both very beautiful. And both made Megan feel supremely anxious, these girls just screamed trouble, wicked smiles adorned their faces and a glint of mischief flickered through their eyes.

"See our friend over there." Says the blonde pointing at a tall, muscular man.

"That's our friend Kon, he thinks you're cute." The brunette continues.

"You should go ask him to dance." The blonde tells me although it's meant to just be a casual suggestion you can tell it's an order.

Megan looks between the two trying to decide is this some joke that she's just not catching on to.

"Go!" The brunette says almost pushing her towards the brooding man in the corner.

She trips over her feet on her way through towards him, "Hi." She says shakily

"Uh yeah…hey." He says slowly not quite concentration on the petite girl, making her question why she'd ever come over here, oh yeah those girls.

"Do you want to dance?" she asks him, his eyes flick to her for a moment she had his full attention.

"I really shouldn't I'm working." He half yells over the music, we were closer to the dance floor here than when I was sitting at the bar.

She looks at him quizzically, "Working?"

"Yeah, I'm a bouncer, I'm meant to be keeping an eye on my bosses' daughters, he's not here tonight and they need to be watched constantly." He explains to her.

The girl nods "Why?" she asks.

"What?" He yells the DJ had just gotten louder as he played some crazy bass thumping music.

"Why?" She yells a little louder.

"I don't know…." She loses track of his words they are lost in the beat of the music, his mouth it moving but it gets lost halfway through. His eyes flick back up to check on the girls, and his eyes widen in panic.

"Look, I have to go, but here's my number call me sometime." He says passing her the small grey embossed business card with his name and number, she tucks it into her purse and makes a note to call him later.

Kon ran off after the girls, fuck, he was in so much trouble with sportsmaster if Artemis had been kidnapped, his Italian business partner was also rather partial to his own daughter Zatanna, and although he technically wasn't watching her (Read: being paid to watch her) she was still his responsibility.

"Hey Rocket, have you seen Artemis?" Kon asks the bartender.

"Yeah, she left with some red head a few minutes ago."

"Was he about 6 foot?"

"What do I look like? A measuring tape?"

He rolls his eyes, "Thanks for the help, I'll be sure to inform the boss when he's doing Christmas bonuses."

She glares at him her neon blue eye makeup glowing in the uv lighting of the club. "You wouldn't do that to Amistad, you know I need that bonus Kon."

"Watch me."

"He was a Kansas clan boy I think, red hair, green eyes, great tush. Happy." She says deadpan.

"And your bonus stays intact. Was that so hard?"

She mutters under her breath at him.

If he was Kansas clan, Kon was in more trouble than he thought. Sportsmaster would have a bitch fit if he found out his daughter was consorting with his bitter rivals, The bat and boyscout, often referred to as the Kansas clan. Both lead the biggest drug rings in the city and were constantly butting heads, arguing about the patch of no mans land in the middle wherein too much blood had been shed, including most recently Sportsmaster's other daughter jade. That's why Artemis currently had so much security Sportsmaster didn't like other people to touch his property, he was a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy.

That had also lead to the almost death of one of The Bat's adopted sons (and his unexpected departure from the city), one of his many kids, it wasn't certain how many he had. Kon headed out side to the street and caught a glimpse of the blonde, the brunette, the redhead getting in the back of a black Bentley.

Artemis knew she was going to be in so much trouble when she got home, but she didn't care she thought this was all stupid, she hated that Jade had had gone and got shot and put dad in high alert. She'd been so close to getting away, Wally and her would get out of here eventually, they'd go far away from this mess, this land of chaos in which we'd become villains.

She'd only realised what she was doing was wrong when Jade was in hospital last month, she'd been in the cafeteria when she'd met this really nice lady, and as she got talking to her she'd found out why she was in hospital, he son had overdosed on drugs. Drugs she'd sold, drugs Zatanna's dad had grown. She'd remembered him, he'd been shaking last time she saw him, he was desperate for a fix, it was just how she liked them, almost dying, itching for his next fix, and she could squeeze out so much cash from them, her dad was almost proud of her when she told him. She'd realised how twisted and messed up her family was, and then she met Wally, his parents had basically sold him to the Kansas clan to pay for his father's drug habit, so now he was a drug runner. They fell in love in a Romeo and Juliet kind of way.

Dick and Zatanna were coming too. They'd get out of here. Someday. They needed money first, Artemis had been slowly siphoning off cash from her father's accounts the odd $50 here and the odd $100 there saying it was a new dress or jewellery, disappearing off into her and Wally's joint account, so far they had $10,764 that wasn't enough to buy a house especially in the current market, Dick could only contribute his Bentley as a vehicle because The Bat was watching his money too carefully after Jason ran off after being shot and almost dying.

Artemis felt guilty about ditching Kon, she'd known him since they were little, they'd basically been raised as siblings him being 5 years younger than her at eighteen he seemed far too old and serious, Kaldur had found him wandering around when he was 4, and the shadows took him in, raising him as one of them to be a bodyguard for the higher ups to repay his debts. She texted him,

To Kon:

enjoy the redhead, meet u at big belly burger on 60th at 11:30.

He texted back swiftly

From Kon:

Damnit, stop pulling this bullshit! If ur pa or your fiancé finds out ur fucked Art, and I cant save u.

To Kon:

I'm a big girl I can look after myself, c u at 11:30

Artemis dropped her phone back into Zatanna's black clutch, she was busy anyway distracting their driver with her roaming hands, a few to many of those blue coloured drinks at the bar what had she she called them knurd? To be honest she'd wished she'd had one now Kon had reminded her about that slimeball cameron

"Zee if we crash the car, we're all going to die. Even if we survive the crash." She tells her friend she's a little drunk. And she looks back at her friend with a sly smile.

"I was thinking."

"Did it hurt?" Wally asks earning a glare for the black clad girl.

"Shut up! Why don't we rob a bank and get out of here tonight."

"Oh yeah, and we can ride off on our magical unicorns whilst the police shoot nerf guns at our asses." I shoot back at her, "Stick with the plan it'll only be a few more weeks, that's nothing compared to our freedom."

"I don't think I can last much longer, my dad's crazy, he's getting worse, I can't deal with him any more Arty, we're going back to Italy soon and I don't want to be stuck in castle Giovanni on my own again, I'm basically a prisoner in my own house." She cries emotionally, maybe she'd had too much to drink.

"Try and stay here for as long as possible, make excuses, we can say you're ill."

"Oh yeah, for how long Artemis, how long until we have to pretend we're dead or worse. Artemis I'm exhausted, I'm having to dodge bodyguards left right and centre."

"I don't think now's a very good time to pull off a bank heist." the blonde tries to reason with the emotional ebony haired girl who was currently crying into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I suppose you're right. Can we do it tomorrow?" she asks wiping her eyes, with a small stream of black that had rolled down her face.

"Yes, we can do it tomorrow." She says with a grin drunk Zatanna was easily placated, it was easier to calm her down than sober Zatanna. Dick pulled over just outside the city limits, and pulled a carrier bag or five out from the trunk. Wally ate a lot, even as an adult in his 20's probably the reason his parents ended up in debt in the first place.

The boys set about making the little picnic whist Artemis tried to fix Zatanna's make-up with the meagre supplies they'd bought out between the two of them. Although they stopped when the boys were attempting to build a fire, it was too entertaining to watch, eventually though it pained the girls and whilst they were bickering about the way the small logs should go, the girls built the fire lit it and started to toast the marshmallows.

"How'd you-"wally starts

"Do that." Dick finishes at the boys look at each other in shock.

"Our dads used to make us camp in the weed field in Italy each year when we'd go over to inspect the crop." Artemis explains

"It was fun until we almost froze to death." Zatanna says bitterly.

"Hey, let's forget about that and eat, yeah?" Artemis asks, although Zatanna had sobered up a little she was still a little emotional.

They'd been sitting under the stars for a good hour when cars came rumbling past, they could see them from their little semi-circle by the woods, it was like no one could reach them here, their own little sanctuary. None of them were particularly worried cars had driven by frequently, they only started to worry when one of the cars stopped and out of it emerged The bat himself.

"Shit, run." Dick says pulling up Zatanna.

Artemis barely recognised her legs moving into the woods, if only she'd been paying attention, Wally pulled her along though the thick shrubbery. She barely felt the scratching sensation of the vines on her long legs as they tore at her skin and she pulled the roots with her, Wally yelled something she didn't register to Dick. They split into pairs, Dick with Zatanna and Wally with Artemis. Wally pulled his gun out of nowhere and attempted to shoot their tail, but he was a terrible shot and his hand was shaking, artemis grabbed it off him and fired two shots one to the heart and one to the head, just as her parent had taught her on her 6th birthday, they'd both be so proud. Not. She'd done it without even thinking regretting it instantly, she'd promised herself she'd never do that again. She barely noticed the scenery change as they looped back to the clearing where they'd originally started to come from and they sprinted toward one of the black range rovers, praying no one was still with them.

Then she saw Kaldur, the boy she'd been raised with, the boy who'd assumed the position as her older brother in her life. He had a gun and it was pointed straight at her chest. She looked into those familiar eyes grey that was swirled with light green that gave the impression of the sea on a story day, she also knew that look in his eye, it was the same pained look he had when he'd told her that her mother had died. It was the regret flowing through his eyes that made her heart stop because she knew that her oldest friend would be the one to shoot her.

She braced for the pain, she knew how it felt, her father had shot her once to prove a point, it had left and ugly scar. Wally had made that scar feel beautiful. Wally had made her feel beautiful. Wally had saved her from herself. Wally was probably one of the few things she did not regret. She stood tall waiting for the burning sensation and then hopefully nothing because it was certain she was never going to heaven. But it didn't burn, it barely stabbed, if anything it felt like a pin prick, but what it lacked in oomph it packed in sound, and that was the sound she remembered as Her body fell to the ground with a thump followed by Wally's.

When Artemis woke up a few days later she thought for she was in some kind of heaven Wally was next to her, as was Dick as was Zatanna. And they appeared to be in some kind of farm house, she'd only guessd farm house because of the overwhelming sense of horse shit.

"Kaldur, tranqued us." Wally tells her.

"Yeah, and he messed up the dosage and nearly killed her." Zatanna protests.

"Yes, my apologies, Artemis, I mixed up your dart and Wally's dart." Kaldur says from his position on the doorframe.

"It's fine." she croaks her voice huskier than normal prompting Wally to pass her a cup filled with water.

He then proceeds to tell her a story, Kaldur's been a mole for the FBI since he was 15, Kon was the son of the FBI agent that owned this house he'd been a double agent since the age of 4, over the last 12 years he's been collecting information for them and feeding it to the feds so that they could build a case against both clans. The farmhouse would be their temporary safe house until they could organise spaces for them in witness protection, providing that they promised to testify.

They were finally free.

 **A/N: yeah so this is for young justice writing month I own nothing and please don't expect them all to be this long because this is unusual for me. I don't own young Justice. Tor out xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Day 2: Teenage Shenanigans- rating K-K+ (If that) really bad at judging ratings

When Dinah Lance signed up for den mother/ trainer duty she never expected this .Dinah had handled alien invasions, guys four times her size leaping at her, hell she climbed Everest once just to see if she could. But she could not handle this.

Who the hell gave the kids an idea this would be okay? How the hell did they even pull this off?

She looked in awe every inch of the lounge was covered in an array of paint, foam, glitter, png pong balls,confetti and a red stain either tomato or strawberries, and there was a large puddle on the floor She could hear Robin's cackle echo through the mountain, Artemis's husky yell as she screamed a battle cry, she heard shots being fired the distinctive thwach of a paintball something reverberated off the walls.

"NOOOOO!" she hears Wally's voice she follows the sound.

She turns into the workout room to see a warzone, it was somehow worse than the kitchen, Wally was cradling Robin in the middle of the battle field, "Hang on Buddy, you'll make it." He says dramatically, he's such a drama queen.

"I don't think so Wally, before I die, let me tell you one thing, I-"

"What in the world is going on?!" Dinah says interrupting their dramatic death scene.

"Thanks a lot BC now we'll never know what Robin was going to say, he's dead."

"Get up! Both of you, Robin come with me to mission room, Wally go find everyone else and don't even think about running off or I will tell your aunt to inform your mother to never feed you again."

He gulps and speeds off, Dinah drags robin by the ear to the mission room.

"Ow, That hurts, I'll tell batman!"

"You'll tell him what, that you trashed the cave and got dragged around by the ear to be punished, you know Agent A would approve."

When Robin went quiet she knew she'd won.

Wally and the rest of the team were in the mission room when they arrived, dick stood next to Wally who was standing next to Artemis, who appeared from her body language not to be speaking to him .

"Would someone like to explain, what the hell you guys think you are doing?"

They all stay quiet heads hanging low, she looks along the row of teens.

"Artemis?" she asks raising an eyebrow. She shakes her head

"All of you stop using telepathy. Miss Martian."

She blushes slightly, she keeps her head down.

"You all realize we have security tapes, and backup ones before Robin says anything."

Robin's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh you didn't know?" she asks innocently. "Anyone want to say anything now."

"Robin did it." Wally says

At the same time Robin points and says "Wally did it." They turn to look at each other the say in unison,

"Artemis did it."

"Megan started it." Artemis fires off

"Kaldur started it." Megan claims

"Actually I believe it was Zatanna." Kaldur responds defensively

"What? Me? Sure blame the new girl."

"Zee you've been on the team for almost a year you can't keep using that excuse." Wally argues.

"Back off Wally!" Artemis exclaims.

They start to bicker amongst themselves. Dinah whistles loudly using her thumb and forefinger to catch their attention.

"Megan, or Kaldur, tell me what happened."

"Why do they get to tell the story?" Wally whines.

"Yeah. Why?" Dick and Artemis ask.

Dinah points to Wally, "the chicken whizzies incident." She points to artemis, "You lived with secret of not telling the team about your family for like six months." She points to Dick, "You still haven't told some of the team your identity."

The three of them mutter.

Kaldur steps forward "It all started like this…"

Three hours earlier….

"Hey look at what I just got." Wally says walking into lounge waving a bag

"A brain." Artemis teases her boyfriend from the couch looking up from under her copy of the importance of being Ernest.

"Nope."

"Then I don't care." She says and goes back to reading.

"Ignore her she's been in a bad mood all morning. " Zatanna says from the kitchen countertop she was eating a bowl of strawberries.

"What did you get?" Megan asks as she pulls a tray of cookies out of the oven. She uses a spatula to pry the cookies off the tray then passes it to Kaldur and Robin who were doing the washing up. Well Kadur was washing, robin was just playing with the suds.

He pulls something out of his bag triumphantly, "A ping pong gun."

"Nice." Zatanna says with a wicked smile, "Hey seeing as it's raining outside hows about we play a game." She says with a wicked gleam in her eye. That makes Robin back away slowly. "Run for your lives!" he screams as Zatanna produces a glittery paintball gun and asks, "So boys vs girls yeah, last player standing wins all the cookies and decided movies and pizza tonight."

"I do not think this would be wise." Kaldur tries to reason, with the magician that was grinning wildly. She advances forwards towards him, it's quite an entertaining sight, and the 5.3 girl is a dwarf in comparison to Kaldur. But before she can even shoot, she is drenched in cold, greasy, dishwater.

"My apologies." He squeaks before running away before Zatanna could blink.

She chases after him waving the glittering paint ball gun.

"Hey babe, check this out." Wally says showing artemis the ping pong ball gun, he points it at her pretending to shoot, except he does b accident, he doesn't realize how sensitive the trigger is, and a ping pong ball heads straight for his girlfriend's eye.

Wally's horrified expression says it all he throws himself at her feet in apology essentially grovelling, there was a time for self-respect and then there was now.

"start running Wally." She says through gritted teeth.

Present…

"So you see it's basically all of our faults really." Kaldur explains.

"I'm going to get Chinese food for dinner, and this place had better be spotless by the time I get back or I'm telling batman, deal."

They all knew the deal was much better than they deserved, so they all nodded so hard they thought their head would fall off.

Damn teenage shenanigans Dinah thinks as she walks to the hanger.

A/N: Fun fact Dinah did just climb Everest because she felt like it at least if the Zatanna black canary cross over bloodspell is anything to go by anyway day 2 I hope you like it, review, follow, favourite. I don't own$ young justice. Sorry if there are any typos I didn't get any sleep last night


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3- amusement park rating K**

It was just another Saturday at the cave, the team was hanging out doing their work together after they'd sparred at 9:30 for a few hours broken for lunch and that left the afternoon which was often spent together working.

They were all fed up summer vacation was so close yet so far away. It was somewhere in amongst the random curse words about calculus and groans about literary analysis that someone proposed the idea of heading to the happy harbour theme park.

The day had been somewhat eventful after that.

I mean it started off pretty normal, they got in Robin payed for wristbands for everyone (like usual whenever they did something, it wasn't something the team asked for in fact the often protested it. Robin just liked to give back to his family) and somewhere along the way Roy had joined in, although they weren't quite sure when that happened. He and Artemis had gone to the shooting games on a bet and M'gann, Wally and Zatanna were now carrying 7 giant bears each. Then Wally challenged Connor to a strength contest with those things you his with a big mallet, the strongman measurer or something. Suffice to say Wally barely got to 5 year old and Connor broke the machine, meaning M'gann got another bear, she now had every colour of the rainbow except black.

Artemis was given a fish.

"Thanks Baywatch." She says sarcastically.

"You'll laugh about this someday. Name the fish?"

"Kaldur,_"

"You can't call the fish Kaldur." He says cutting her off.

"Chill freckles, I was just asking if he can talk to it and see if it has a name."

"Oh you may proceed." Wally says waving his hand.

"Thanks like I need your permission."

"Can you shut up and kiss already." Roy blurts out.

They both glare at him and Roy backs away slowly.

"So, I'll be on the carousel if anyone needs me." Roy says running away

"I'll come with you." Kaldur says following the redhead.

All the other couples were left in their own, and yes Roy and Kaldur counts as a couple, even Red tornado was shipping it. Getting distracted by something Robin drops behind as Zatanna goes to get a candyfloss, because they were doing it in multiple colours and shaped like flowers she needs this in her life.

It took about five minutes for them to realize Robin was missing.

It took another five minutes to find out an arms deal had been happening under a derelict rollercoaster.

And now they're being shot at by some psycho with a rocket launcher.

They still can't find Robin Batman is going to kill them all.

Oh it's okay they found Robin he'd swinging on the rollercoaster from bar to bar like some acrobatic monkey bars of death.

Providing he doesn't fall off and die they may not be killed by Batman, but maybe they will if they don't catch these bad guys.

 **So not my best really short, cut me some slack I have 2 exams tomorrow grr schools got me down but on the plus side 66 hours of maths lessons left until I never have to do maths ever again unless I'm shopping or something**


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 song day-fic based on no good by kate voegele

Rating teen (let me know if you think it should be more, not all that good at this rating stuff)

 _I never feared the unexpected_

 _Till I found myself in this peculiar place_

 _Unaware of where I was headed_

 _Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

Roy woke up unawares of where he was, well he was in a bed, that much he knew, and it was quite comfortable and warm. It was the warmest he'd been in a long time since starting the hunt for the his other self, the real Roy, Roy 1, Roy prime, whatever you wanted to call him.

He remembered being in the bar and he was vaguely remembering following some dancing girl weaving through the mass of grinding gyrating people, but after that he didn't know where he was headed, he doesn't remember much after about 7 shots. It was a blur of wild black hair and that green kimono style dress that clung to every inch of her glorious- oh god he'd slept with Cheshire he remembered the black thigh highs and that green kimono. He remembers how it fell in a silk puddle around her feet, her hand roaming over his chest as they continued this dance of sorts throughout the night.

Her footsteps pad lightly on linoleum in the apartment, in where he guessed the kitchen was, they're almost too quiet, she'd been trained to step lightly and he wouldn't hear them if he wasn't trained to her the slight crackle of her feet peeling off it.

He was apprehensive about what to do next. Sure he'd had one night stands before, with his good looks and bad habits, it would have been almost impossible not to by this point. To be honest it was a miracle he hadn't had anyone come to his door with a kid ( yet). But he was in the house of an assassin who had frequently tried to kill him and his friends, seriously it was like a biweekly thing.

 _Well I should know so much better than this_

 _But you've occupied the center of my universe_

 _I'm moving in reverse_

 _Under your mighty curse_

 _I hate myself for loving you_

 _I turn my head away_

 _But my heart will remain_

 _Till the day I learn you're no good for me_

He knows he should have left by now it's been nearly 3 days, they've been holed up in this apartment for days, he hadn't even checked in with his friends. He knows he should have been long gone, their tryst forgotten, but there was something about her. And the longer he stayed the more he discovered it wasn't just for the sex, I mean that was great, but the more time he spent with her the more he realized that grinning mask hid her emotions, but allowed her to still show them because they were hidden, the flirting, the confidence, were all just for show.

He leaves about a week after on a call from the league, so does she but it's a different league and they are both reminded of how wrong this is. The have to listen to their heads, and their heads are telling them their hearts are stupid. They see each other at the battle, they're on different sides, but their fight ends up looking like some kind of tango, passionate, and rapidly moving, getting close enough to kill, but neither of them taking any action.

He throws himself into the search for Roy trying to forget her, hoping his self-loathing could erase her memory from his brain, but his brain keeps moving back to that night, it's like that memory has been engraved in his skull like some kind of curse, doomed to repeat.

 _It's illogical and it's outrageous_

 _The way I let you keep me hanging on_

 _Your character is that contagious_

 _I know I should have thought before I had done_

 _I've gone and let my impulse be my guide_

 _And on that note, I'll be defenseless for some time_

His hunt for her took precedence over his hunt for the original Roy. Her smug grin when she knew all the things he didn't, the grin he could picture under her mask when they fought, the fact that she knew she could kill him then and there or whenever she wanted because he could never hurt her. This impulsive hunt had guided him to her apartment, when gave up for the night he stumbling into his home, he found her sitting on his couch. All her guards were down, she had a glass of bourbon in front of her, she wasn't wearing a mask, just sitting there watching tv. She asked him where he'd been, claimed curiosity was killing her. He tried to bite back with a witty curiosity killed the cat joke, but he noticed that it was just a hoodie she had on that she was wearing and that was to be the end of the witty rapport, with her wicked gaze locking into his eyes before she was kissing his neck, her hair tickled his neck as she took off his jacket.

Maybe relationship this wasn't such a bad idea, maybe it was and they'd rushed into this without thinking. A little impulsiveness on the field could get him killed, but this wasn't out on the field, yes he was, doing whatever this was with an assassin, and he knows she was wild enough to kill him in a second but she also had this refined elegance what he found invigorating, like she understood him.

At least the relationship wouldn't be compromised because of his other life.

 _I'm moving in reverse_

 _Under your mighty curse_

 _I hate myself for loving you_

 _I turn my head away_

 _But my heart will remain_

 _Till the day I learn you're no good for me_

There was no way their relationship would end well or last for very long, but even though everyone saw her as no good for him, he knew the truth, she was everything he needed, his perfect match, but their relationship was misunderstood. She was no good for him. He could live with that.

A/N: so here we go, day four I'm not doing too badly, remember to follow and/or favourite and if you'd be so nice as to drop a review that'd be lovely cheers. Thank you to the guest reviewer from a few days ago. Alright here's the disclaimer, I don't own young justice. I don't know where this Fic came from. Oh and if I ever forget to do the disclaimer please remind me. I'm more of a Koy shipper but I do like this ship and I was listening to this song earlier and I thought hey this could work? Let me know what you think, sorry for the long ass author's note I'm rambling


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5

Prompt- angst

rating- light T for swearing

A/N: apologizing in advance for the really bad angst, seriously how do you even?

There had to be something he could use against the harpy in her room, he'd get her back for the Nair in his shampoo. There had to be something in this room that he could prank. It wasn't neat but there were a few clothes here and there, some papers on her desk, looked like ap calc, who'd of thought the harpy was smart. A letter from Gotham academy was on there, he didn't know what that was for, didn't she live in Star city with Oliver?

He started to carefully rummage, the bed was made perfectly with hospital corners, so the small green notebook peeking out from it hiding place under the top right hand corner of the queen size, he eases it out from under the mattress, and flicks it open. What's this? A secret journal. Jackpot!

He flicks it open to a random page. And starts reading.

 _Oh I hate him, so much. I hate what he's done to this family, it's a nightmare trying to keep it together when he'd just constantly tearing it apart. Everyone else gets normal dad's who pay for their prom dresses with money from normal jobs, like being a lawyer, or a store owner of whatever, nope mine doesn't even know what prom is, I lie he's probably killed some diplomat's kid at a their prom just to be an asshole and ruin it._

Wait, what?

She thinks her dad would do that. He can't be that bad, I mean she's related Oliver somewhere.

 _I hate that I'm hiding my life from the team, even though I want to trust them, I don't want to disappoint them, I don't want to give Wally more reason to hate me. I'm just a cheap replacement. This sucks because I'm actually doing something worthwhile for once, better than what every other kid my age is doing back home. I'm not selling drugs and I haven't had to kill anyone or deliberately destroy things because that's what dad wanted._

What the actual fuck? Who the fuck is Artemis's dad?

 _I know if Wally found out about my dad he'd never let me live it down, because he doesn't even let me live down that time I let Cheshire go away. God imagine if he knew we're related._

She's related to who now? Cheshire is her sister?

Intrigued I read on. Flicking through the pages, I don't think I've ever appreciated Artemis's skills and bravery, reading through her life, for the last year or so, man it sucks, and I've just made it worse. Man I am an asshole, sure I complain about getting grounded but at least my parents care enough to ground me, I mean from the sounds of it Artemis's mom does care, but she's not mobile enough to stop her if she really wanted, but she sound like a badass who would probably shoot her with a crossbow for stepping out of line.

I hear the door creak open but I'm too slow to register it.

"Wally what the hell are you doing in here?" she asks tiredly. "Is that my diary?!" she shouts.

"Yeah, Sorry." He says sheepishly

"Do you realize what a breach of privacy this is? Do you even know what privacy is?"

He stands up taking a few tentative steps towards her, shaking frame in the doorway.

"How much did you read?" she asks.

"I won't tell anyone, and I don't think you're a waste of space, I've told you this before, I do think you are a real archer you have nothing to prove to me. I think that you are brave and strong, Artemis, you're incredible, and yeah although I came in here with the intention to prank you, but reading about who you are, learning about you didn't make me hate you, it made me understand you, people have shitty lives sometimes but they can still be amazing people who turn everything around."

She stays silent staring blankly at the floor

"I won't tell the team, not unless you want me to." He says walking out the door.

He's about halfway down the corridor when he hears footsteps behind him. She pulls him into a hug.

"Wally, thank you." She whispers into his shoulder.

I own nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6- au of my own choice

k+/t

She really hated this dog, why did Dick think giving her a dog would help her, it just gave her another mouth to feed on her already pitiful salary, there wasn't room in her budget for someone else. Having a dog only made everything stable, meant that she was going to stay somewhere for a while, and she couldn't do that, she was usually evicted because paying the bills on time was not her forte she preferred working freelance, but she often worked undercover for the CCPD, she wasn't on payroll so they couldn't track her, this was the best place to be at least for the time being, they didn't like to see the worst in people and I did, at least being from Gotham did one good thing for me.

The dog was according to Dick very well trained, however after the big German shepherd had eaten a pair of her shoes last week and half of her kitchen wall, apparently he was bored, stupid mutt, now I had to keep it entertained, I didn't even want the damn thing in the first place.

Dick thought I needed a friend so he thought a dog was a good idea, and luckily for me there was one police dog that needed a home, and thus Narco, the ex narcotics dog was introduced into my life turns out it was the same dog that had been used to find Cameron's drug stash ensuring his imprisonment.

The mutt was currently dragging me around the park pulling ahead trying to break into a run. He was going after the pigeons, he pulled me ahead breaking into a sprint, the worn soles of my boots dragged up the dusty mud from the dirt track. His tongue lolling out of his head as pants fighting against me as he charges ahead toward the fountain.

"NO, NO, NO YOU STUPID DOG!" as he pulls me into the oath of a runner. He circles him and then keeps going knocking out our legs from under us pulling us into the fountain.

The water's freezing cold, we hit it with a slap the leash unwinds from around our legs, my boots are filled with water and my jeans are dripping

He's only a little wet but it's running gear, it will dry quickly, his trainers will probably become mouldy cess pits of foulness if they don't dry properly.

He's first to react offering me a slim pale hand, of course he's not even mad because it's central city, and everyone here is strangely friendly.

"Aren't much of a dog person are you?"

"It is that obvious?

"No, I mean you only screamed 'you stupid dog!' at the top of your lungs."

"A friend, my old roommate actually, he thought I needed some company."

"Oh did he?"

"Yeah, he's an idiot, but he's like my baby brother."

"What's the dog called?" He asks me

I debate telling him the dog's real name, It's embarrassing and always ends up with me having to tell the story, eventually it's been silent too long so I just say it, "Narco."

"Marco?"

"Narco, N for nitrogen."

"Or Narcotics?" He says with a wicked grin

"Oh crap, you caught me, I sell drugs out the back of a van."

He raises an eyebrow.

"No. He's an ex police dog the guys down at the station named him, they thought it was funny."

"Yeah, cops have a weird sense of humour. My uncle's a police scientist. I'm Wally West. I'm a personal trainer."

"Artemis."

"No job?"

"yes, but I'm not telling."

"Fine, you don't need to tell me your job if you let me buy you a coffee."

"Deal."

 **AHHH I got word working again so yay! Stupid windows 10 anyway here's a disclaimer I don't own young justice I wish I did I would have continued it in a comic at least**


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7- age down

K+

Crap, can I just have a normal day? Ever since dad became fate, I haven't had anyone to teach me anything about my magic and I wouldn't say I'm out of practice, just lacking

in finesse. I'm going to have to do a lot of figuring out on my own, like how to get the rest of their team back to their normal age because let's face it having them running around as two year olds is not helpful.

I don't know how to change them back and they're all very small, It's everyone but Connor and Artemis is 5 because Connor was upstairs with sphere and Artemis was taking (and failing) her driver's test for the 2nd time (although this time she blames me because I called her in a panic halfway through).

It was a pretty normal day until Wally decided to show us some bad science experiment that went wrong because Dick and I were messing around rapping to music he was playing through the speakers, and then I messed up the rap, and the lyrics and it came out like a spell and then magic happened, and poof everyone was 5.

I think the chemicals made the magic go haywire because science + magic = chaos.

So now I'm chasing around a bunch of five years olds with Artemis and Connor, and they are pretty much helpless because Artemis was never really treated like a child and Connor never was a child. And I'm an only child so the three of us together is basically the worst trio ever for any kind of kid related incident to occur.

Also the fact none of the kids know who we are doesn't help. Robin runs away screaming in a foreign language, that I think it's Romanian but he's just saying tati and mami frequently, I guess that means they don't have memories of now, He'd told me briefly about his past about his parents I knew just enough to slightly know it but not enough to piece together his full identity. M'gann is just shapeshifting at random, we can't find Kaldur anywhere and Wally just looks confused, seriously he's sitting there chewing a book.

"Hey that's mine you little asshole." Artemis says

"You thaid a bad word." He lisps

"Well, people say bad words all the time fireball, it happens."

"Why'd you call me fireball."

"Because you're ginger. You're hair's like fire."

"I don't like that, you're mean."

"Deal with it, everyone's mean."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

Why is she arguing with a 5-year-old?

"Guy's stop it, Artemis stop arguing with Wally and go find Kaldur, Superboy get Megan and Robin put them in the lounge and put a film on put whatever you want on. No Disney, okay just don't. I'll explain another day."

They go off in different directions of the cave, chasing after different kids, whilst I flick through my spell books with the start of a migraine.

AN: This is really short and I'm really tired sorry. I don't own young justice


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8-ship

rating K+

They sat on the sofa in the lounge, no one was around, they were curled up in silence, doing nothing. Well he was playing with her hair. She smiled into his knee.

"What are you smiling about beautiful?" he says twirling some strands of long blonde hair in his fingers.

"that just feels nice."

"Yeah." He grins at me

"Yeah." she says rolling backward head still on his lap.

"Hey, you know what we could do."

"Not in the cave."

"No, not that. Well we could do that, no one is here."

"They're grocery shopping, they could be back any minute."

"That's all we need."

"Maybe that's all you need." She jokes.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, "Walked right into that one."

"Yeah." She nods scrunching up her face.

"Can I try to braid your hair?"

"Try to what?" she chuckles.

"Braid your hair."

"Um, Okay, just promise you won't do something stupid like shave off all my hair."

"Don't be stupid, all that hair would block the shaver."

"Oh, that's filling me with confidence. Wait, how do you even know that? Actually I don't want to know."

"Four words, Robin, two years ago."

"Oh yeah the long hair phase."

"Yeah batman said he'd pay my college fees if I could cut it all off."

"I didn't know that. It that why he had that stupid floppy fringe and the rest of his hair short."

He nods, making her laugh.

"It blocked the shaver."

She guffaws and he takes that opportunity to tickle her making her roll away off the sofa, pulling him with her so they're on top of each other, "mm I think maybe you can braid my hair later, I like where this is going."

"Mmm, me too."

But as fate would have it, guess what happened next.

"We're Back." M'gann shouts cheerily from the door, "Come help us bring in the grocery's"

"Run to the zetas?"

"Run, forrest, run." She screams climbing on his back.

A/N: So this is too long to be a drabble it's more like a really long headcannon, Artemis Raven Courtney said they liked the fluff and I thought hey, why not give the people what they like. Tell me what you think I'll try to work any requests into the prompts.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9 customs

k+

Wally wandered into the cave singing, "Oh Christmas tree, o Christmas tree,"

Dick sings from the kitchen, "Why did you fall on top of me you broke my arm, you killed my cat, you gave my dog a heart attack." He wouldn't be a bad singer if he would actually use the real words instead of trolling.

"What are you arguing about?" Megan asks from her seat on the couch she was flicking through some magazine.

"You know Christmas carols, Jingle bells, batman smells, robin laid an egg, batmobile lost a wheel and joker got away, heeey!" Wally sings gleefully, earning a gla"re from robin.

"I do not understand, how could Robin lay an egg, I thought he was human? No am I mistaken?" Kaldur's confused.

"Christmas, is a religious celebration of the birth of Christ. is an annual festival commemorating the birth of Jesus Christ, observed most commonly on December 25as a religious and cultural celebration among billions of people around the world. A feast central to the Christian liturgical year, it is prepared for by the season of Advent or the Nativity Fast and initiates the season of Christmastide, which historically in the West lasts twelve days and culminates on Twelfth Night;]in some traditions, Christmastide includes an Octave Christmas Day is a public holiday in many of the world's nations, is celebrated culturally by a large number of non-Christian people, and is an integral part of the holiday season."

"Thank you for that encyclopaedia but this is actually, the season of giving, and eggnog."

"Eggnog?"

"Oh, megan, megan, megan."

"What, what, what." She teases

"I think you'll like eggnog, it's a tradition."Robin says picking at the grapes on the table.

"What's so bad about this eggnog stuff?" Megan asks

"Nothing, except when Wally makes it he puts 2 whole bottles of bourbon in there."

"That's the way momma taught me."

"So what else do you do?" Megan asks excitedly

"Give gifts to people you care about."

"So it's like g'wida dn'i."

"what's that."

"It roughly translates into star day, I think, but we give gifts that we make to show our appreciation for one another, Of course, we have longer days and years on mars, so it's easier to give handmade presents because we have more time to do things."

"And it's like banyu emas, a day in Atlantis when everyone in all of Atlantis comes together in a day, and eats as a family." Kaldur chips in from his place on the couch where they were playing cards.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we try to incorporate some of everyone's traditions into Christmas at the cave. You know, we're a family, we should start our own family traditions, no matter what culture. okay I'll start, every year in my house we open 1 present on Christmas eve, It's something Batman's parents used to do with him and he continued the tradition with me." Robin suggests.

"Yeah, okay, So I have eggnog, Artemis, what about you."

"hit me."

"Weird tradition. But okayyyy…. Zee what about you." Wally asks.

"That's not her tradition dumb ass, we're playing 21." Zatanna explains

"In my house, we used to give food presents it's a Vietnamese thing, we also have this French tradition with a bûche de Noël, it's like a yule log, you eat it on Christmas eve at a meal with your friends and family. We also have chicken soup on Christmas day." She says

"Well those are easy to incorporate, hey we could all bake the yule log together in the morning. What about you Zee?"

"Oh no, trust me you don't want me making this Christmas Italian, because it lasts for 3 weeks and we don't open presents until the sixth of January, it's epiphany. We sing carols, eat this cake called panttone, but not the Spanish version. Damn Spaniards."

We look at her in confusion, "long story."

"Anyone else want anything?"

"Can We try thai food? I've never had it before, I saw it on tv once, it looked good." Connor asks sheepishly.

"Yeah, we can try Thai food, Con." Kaldur says smiling.

"So here's the plan. Christmas eve, we will bake a bûche de Noël in the morning, open a present, drink one glass of non-alcoholic eggnog, because Batman will kill us if we have alcohol in the cave, then we'll get Thai food and eat that for dinner together. Then Christmas day we will open all but one present which we save until the sixth of January on epiphany. We will all give homemade gifts to each other."

A/N: So these are actual traditions because I wanted to make it somewhat realistic. Apart from the Thai food I don't know why I put that in I'm just in a Thai food mood, sorry. I don't own YJ. And No I'm not Racist against Spanish, my dad was complaining the other day because the shop was only stocking Italian turrone and he was very upset and said it wasn't as good as the one he likes, I'm assuming Panttone has the same kind of thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10- friendship

The whole team was here; Megan had begged us to come to this cheer competition this weekend.

There were teams from all over the state here, and although I wasn't too happy to be stuck in a room full of perky girls and boys in matching outfits doing triple backflips, handsprings and roundoffs as warm ups.

The only reason I know what any of these things are called is because before mom went to prison she forced me to take part in gymnastics thrice weekly. Is suppose it came in handy later when dad used me to crawl through air vents when robbing places.

We were sitting in the stand, Robin and wally were trying to throw popcorn into each other's mouths when Megan comes out from the contestnats door, and runs towards us.

"Artemis, I need your help."

"What?" I ask

"I need you to step in for Cassidy, she's got stomach flu."

"No. Why can't Zatanna do it?"

"She's too short. Sorry Zee." Making Zatanna shrug and go meh, before megan adds, "Plus, you have experience." Making Wally look at me questioningly

"I did gymnastics, not cheerleading." I hiss

"They're really similar. Please Artemis, for me."

"Megan, please, I really don't want to do this."

"Please, the choreography isn't hard, you've seen me do it like 50 times, I promise even wally could learn it."

"Hey!" Wally exclaims

"Sorry, It's true though." She says twisting her pinky finger a gesture of anxiety that she often expressed, right before she was about to cry, Connor took her hands in his and pulls her into a hug. "Artemis, if you do this I swear, I'll do anything."

"Fine. but I want your pumpkin seed cookies….. and Wally's left shoe." I say with a sly smile

"What!"

"It's just to inconvenience him."

"Wally, give her your shoe."

"What! No! I'm not giving you my-" Connor picks him up midsentence and Robin steals his shoe and hands it to Artemis.

"Thank you. Alright, lets go torture me." I say being dragged behind her.

"Wait, I forgot something." Megan says pulling me back to our friends. "Robin, could you hack into the school system and place Artemis as student."

"Yeah, sure."

Backstage is crazy there are people everywhere it's a blur of colours eventually we see the rest of the bumble bees sitting looking depressed.

"I got her!" Megan say cheerfully. 10 heads turn towards me with a sick grin that would make the joker cry.

I'm shoved into a uniform whilst someone attacks my hair with a brush and hairspray, someone else does my make-up, whilst someone tells me how to do a basket toss, shows me a printed plan of step and shout cues and chants all of which I need to memorise in about 8 minutes because then we were on.

The routine is about 3 minutes long and my face hurts from smiling, a series of crazy handsprings and various moves with the floor routine, then I'm throwing Megan up in a basket toss, please don't let me drop her.

A few minutes later it's over and we're back in the dressing room and I'm surrounded by hugging screaming team. I'm being hugged by strangers. who have already seen me in my underwear, well oh well Its not the first time someone's seen me naked within about half an hour of meeting me and it won't be the last not with my hero habit.

About 20 minutes later it's the awards ceremony. We stand anxiously in a circle I have someones arm around my waist actually two someone's but that doesn't matter, for some reason I'm nervous I'm not even on this team, nut still my heart is pounding as they announce the results, I don't hear the words come just the girls and some of the boys surrounding me screaming loudly, so I guess we won. I'm in a state of shock. I'm squashed in the middle of a big group hug wow cheerleaders are actually kind of strong.

"Thank you, you really saved us." Megan whispers in my ear.

"It's cool. It was actually kind of fun. Tell anyone that and I will deny it." I say grinning.

"Thank you for being my earth sister."

A/N: Day 10 wow, I don't own young justice, I hope you like this, I think I got all the cheerleading stuff right, I'm not a cheerleader.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11- costumes

Occasion 1- oh my babies

They'd been sleeping at the cave, there weren't meant to be in each other's rooms, but they weren't doing anything just curled up in each other's arms, but the rule had been in place since they'd become a couple. The alarm that meant that they league needed help went off it was a loud siren hat flashed, now that was just unnecessary, they groggily pulled their uniforms on, just focusing on getting out of the door, of course what Wally and Artemis hadn't noticed is that she'd pulled on his red long johns, and he'd pulled on her tight green leather like leggings. They were right in length, but the waist of Wally's trousers was too big on Artemis, and Wally's calves were stretching the green material to capacity. They're teammates were all in various states of undress standing groggily in a broken huddle that was meant to be a straight line. Batman entered not a wing out of place, black knight mode fully on, hard jaw in a stoic line, as he went to address the team. But stopped mid-sentence, "Kid flash, Artemis why are you wearing half of each other's costumes?"

The hole team was more awake now, and they all looked at the pair, a few snickers from m'gann and rocket, Robin said something along the lines of get in there wally, Zatanna went hey you guys need anything,some snacks, a condom, let me know, oh god love ya.

Batman made them change immediately.

Occasion 2 –second chance

"Emergency, the bank down the road is being robbed!" Robin shouts to the team, they'd been out for pizza in happy harbor.

"I can change our costumes quickly." Zatanna offers

"No!" the team shouts in unison as they are poofed into a cloud of grey smoke. When the smoke cleared we were all in costumes. The wrong costumes.

"Zatanna!"

Occasion 3- third times the charm, kind of.

The alarm went off, everyone scrambled for their clothes, when they got to the meeting room they stood in a line. Batman and black canary stood waiting, it was odd how perfect the kids were, all the kids were staring at her she looked down to see what they were looking at, she was still wearing her slipper socks and Ollie's dark green combat boots.

when she knows that Artemis and Wally are going to contest the no sleeping in the same room rule, when it's obvious she's just come from her's with Oliver's she states simply, "Do as I say not as I do."

A/N: I think it's pretty clear I don't own young justice if I did every episode would just be shenanigans in the cave and the team being a family, also Koy would be legit on screen all the time


	12. Chapter 12

_Wolf has been fed_

 _Robin wears red,_

 _M'gann's cookie one turned out blue_

 _I love you_

It's my pathetic attempt at an apology how did I forget valentine's day for the third year in a row. It's attached to a card and flowers and sitting outside the window of her room and waited until she wanted to speak to him again

A/N: This is a drabble because I'm not the most poetic of people. I don't own young justice. Sorry this wasn't up yesterday I went to a friends and ended up sleeping over


	13. Chapter 13

Day 13 webstars Au

Here at OracleBlogs we love giving you guys new internet trends and we think that this is just perfect for you.

So without further ado here's a little peak into our favourite new YouTube squad, Consisting of the up coming youtube stars, Hello McMegs B05, SuperBOWB06, MightbetheknightB01, secretlyanoctopusB02, MysteressdemagiceryB08 and GreenninjaB07 any collabs go onto the shared channel of YOUNGjusticeB0? We Think that Megan's channel intro says it all really

 _"Hello everybody, I'm Megan and this is my channel HelloMcMegsB05, hello Megan was taken." The camera's at arms length from the perky redhead, she's sitting in the middle of the living room of their three bed apartment. A girl in a brown leather jacket walks up behind her, chucking a set of keys in a bowl on the kitchen side, and a bag of groceries._

 _"Hey Megan." She says waving and flopping down next to her on the couch._

 _"This is Artemis, she's one of my best friends. Art wave to the camera."_

 _Artemis shoots a tight lipped smile at her and wiggles a few fingers in her direction before taking out her phone._

 _"She's texting her secret boyfriend." Megan explains to the camera_

 _"I don't have a secret boyfriend!"_

 _"That's what someone with a secret boyfriend would say." Zatanna says throwing herself over the back of the couch in a somersault._

 _"That's Zatanna, she's my other best friend. Zee wave." Megan commands, Zatanna waves widly, scrunching up her face grinning at the camera._

 _"That's an attractive face." Dick says walking in from Zatanna's room._

 _"Dick, how long have you been in the apartment?" Megan asks_

 _"Long enough to know this is like your eighth attempt and getting the camera to work."_

 _"How do you even get in here?" Megan asks blushing._

 _"Your landlord gave me a key."_

 _"Artemis, talk to your sister about giving people keys to our apartment would you."_

 _"Trying to control Jade is like trying to control a feral cat." Artemis mutters_

 _"That I would know." Roy walks in._

 _"What does everyone have a key now?" Megan asks._

 _"Nah, I'm just dropping Lian off to her oh so loving aunt." Roy says handing the toddler to Artemis._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"You guys do realize I'm still filming right?"_

 _"Yeah." They all chorus._

 _"I give up." She says leaning over to the camera flicking a switch._

 _"You realize the green flashing light means it's still on, right." Dick points out_

 _"Damn."_

Of course this isn't the whole group, Of course not because in addition to having Dick Greyson as part of their squad (AKA The dreamiest bajillionaire alive) They also happen to be very good friends with the famous viners Wally West (WheresWALLYB03) and Connor kent (DONTKNOWHOWTOFUNCTIONWITHOUTwolfB04), (or as we like to know them the kansas hotties). But we've yet to have a video with all of them in at once, (besides the few insta snaps we have) so this is the closest to a full set of them. But here enjoy this snap of them all at dinner the othernight straight from Zatanna'a insta feed.

We see everything

Oracleblogs

A/N: So this is written from the point of view of a gossip blog, I don't know if you guys like it but I had fun coming up with the channel names also try and figure out why I called it oracle blogs ;). I don't own young Justice.


	14. Chapter 14

Day 14 –genderswap

When Dick walked into his empty apartment after a long patrol in bludhaven he wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

"Dick, go get your girlfriend. Now" says the redheaded girl on the couch.

"What the?"

"Dude it's me Wally."

Dick guffaws loudly.

"It's not funny. We are retired, this shit shouldn't happen anymore!" He shouts getting annoyed, this is the reason they'd retired so stuff like this doesn't happen, so that He and Artemis can just be normal college students, that don't have time to sleep so they just put redbull in coffee or at least that is what Artemis, Wally has decaf, he gets buzzed from the flavour alone.

"Wally calm down." Artemis' usual voice was replaced by a deep bass tone, she places a now rather large hand on his now skinnier than usual shoulder.

"I'm just tired, and being a girl sucks do you know how many guys have catcalled me on the way over here? It feels really degrading, how do you put up with it."

"I broke a guys arm over that once, He groped my ass on the way home."

"If I ever see a girl get catcalled again I'm going to beat the shit out of them."

"Guys before we go on a what the people of this world do wrong rant. Can I just ask how the hell this all happened?"

They look at each other,

"Well….."

"Well what? I feel like this is going to be entertaining."

"We were…. Messing around?" Artemis say awkwardly voice cracking.

"Read, screwing wildly." Dick coughs.

"And we knocked a box off the wall, and apparently it was filled with all this stuff from our hero days including something Zatanna gave me ages ago, I'd forgotten about it honestly."

"Well she's off world for a few days, So you might be stuck like this for a few days."

"Crap. Dick I have finals in two days."

"oh wow, Hehe you are screwed, and failing this semester, I'll call Bruce."

A/N: I don't own young justice. Sorry this is so short I'm not feeling too well at the moment


	15. Chapter 15

Day 15

Band au

Artemis' POV

Touring was a blur of cities, sleepless nights, crazy parties, and very occasionally, in fact once in a blue moon, a flat tire out in the middle of nowhere. Although the bus was ridiculously oversized and had about 5 beds too many, it had 3 entertainment areas, a kitchen, leather seats Artemis had once remarked that the apartment she grew up in wasn't like an eighth of the size of this bus. So there was no surprise that something that big wouldn't really be supported by tiny tires.

"Great, so how do we change a tire?" Zatanna asks, three of us stand outside the bus, a blonde, a redhead and raven. Raquel's inside.

"I don't know." Megan says innocently

"Does anyone else think this feels like a set up for a bad joke?" Artemis asks

When the girls eventually arrived at the venue, it was a whirl of hair and make-up and sound checks, tuning guitars and finding Raquel's other drumstick (Zatanna had been using it to tie her hair up and she'd forgotten), then they went on Megan standing over her keyboard, playing block chords as the intro to their song, that had just gone triple platinum, unchained heart. The song was part of the best album they've ever created, the album almost had a bit of each of their souls, their soon to be released single, father please was based on Artemis' bad experiences with her family and Zatanna's loss of her father to his multiple personality disorder as he slowly lost himself into his alter ego

Getting the band dressed was always an experience of some kind.

To sum up the band's wardrobe since they'd recently made style icon status, Artemis had the whole I'm too cool to care with her naturally wild mane of hair, leather jackets, and crop tops showing her toned stomach, Zatanna's hair was curled to perfection and her outfits were skin tight, figure hugging outfits usually featuring a corset or leather trousers of some sort, occasionally a dress usually a classic LBD, Raquel hair was usually just tousled in the long fringe as the rest was shaved she had this laid back grungy street style, Megan's her hair was always changing, and in terms of style her style was girly, that's the best way to describe it always with some kind skirt seriously the internet believes that she doesn't actually know how to put on pants.

But after they were dressed and they'd had sound check, they had to perform. Hordes of fans were screaming at the top of their lungs, many held signs, Artemis crouched down on the edge of the stage and shouted to the crowd hyping them up, her body moves like it is part of the music, and the words of the song, in that moment sound like they're most meaningful thing on this planet.

A young man looks in from the wings, he's a reporter just starting out, he wants to interview the young angels, the hottest band in the world right now, an exclusive like this would kick start his career, maybe not in the way he'd want I mean you probably won't be winning Pulitzers by writing an anonymous gossip column for the inquisitor, but anything is a start. Only one problem they have a strict no interviews policy.

He's got an eye on the blonde who's currently at the front but she often switched places with the guitarist, depending on the lead of the song, who's voice suited it more, sometimes they did duets.

He watched the whole show from the wings eyes barely leaving the blonde. When they left the stage after their set, they had water thrusted into their hands, Zatanna was greeted by her boyfriend assistant CEO of Wayne tech, Megan is greeted by her high school sweetheart Connor, Raquel runs to her secret son that no one is supposed to know about and he's staying with her mother in town, Artemis' usual routine is to go and party.

"Hello handsome." Artemis says with a sin riddled grin on her face.

"Hi. My name's Wally West."

"You're a reporter."

"What?! How did you know?"

"Press pass. We don't do them, so you probably have an inside man at the stadium, you're trying to be clever, however we need clever."

He looked confused at her words.

"We need a PR guy, I've read some of your stuff I recognised the name when you told it to me, you're good at your job, you know how newspapers work, you know the people. So stop writing your gossip column come work for us and only you will have exclusive interviews with the band, and you could make a lot of money from that. So what do ya say."

He pauses for a moment, mulling it over"I'm in."

A/N: I don't own young justice, dude it's 10 days till Christmas.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 16

Crossover

K+

Wally walked into the café, he was craving some kind of whipped ice thing. All the team had the weekend off because the majority of them had finals, Wally however did not, he'd taken them early he only had to do his ap calc final. He was a senior and rarely attended classes, because let's face it do any seniors show up for class?

He waited by the collection point as the barista with the name Steve printed on his back. He looked out at the rest of the people resting in chairs some on laptops. There was a girl in the back he recognised her. He grabbed his drink and slid into the chair opposite.

"Whatcha working on."

"None of your business." She responds not looking up.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your first love Jinx." He teases

"Oh my God! Wally hey, how are you?" the petite girl asks jumping up hugging him briefly.

"What are you doing in central?" he asks shocked

"I'm at college here, what about you?" she replied

"Senioritis, needed a pick me up." He says waving his drink at her, "Wait. How are you in college?"

"I got my GED two years ago when I turned sixteen."

"Cool. That's amazing I'm so pleased for you. Are you still…. You know…"

"Yeah, but I'm back with my uncle more now, I've got a new team after the teen titans were disbanded, well I went back to young justice."

"You still with Artemis?"

"Yeah, you should come by the cave sometimes, I know Gar would love to see you."

"Yeah, well Robin, I mean nightwing, he's not exactly my biggest fan, but you know I haven't been arrested in three years, considering I used to break out of jail once a week, I think that's incredible."

"You seem happy." He says grinning.

"I am, I love college, I never thought I'd like being educated, after being in the hive, but I really like college."

"That's good Jinx, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, what about you? I mean you actually stuck with high school, and the whole hero thing, I also bet you're like a straight A student, no A+."

"How'd you know that."

She sends me a sly smile.

"What?" He asks.

"There's a report card sticking out of your bag." She says screwing up her face.

"What?!"

"I'm kidding, but it was a well educated guess."

"what's your major, anyway?"

"I'm doing a double major, legal studies and Women's studies."

" Always the over achiever. You wanna be a lawyer?"

"No, I just want to know my rights." she says smiling

"Haven't they been read to you enough times to know?" He jokes.

"Haha." She says sarcastically.

Wally's phone bleeped.

"Duty calls?" she asks

"yeah, it's my uncle, there's a robbery."

"Well it was nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too. You still have my number, for emergencies right."

"Yeah, and if you guys ever need my help with anything, I'll come, I owe you guys a lot, plus just because I gave up the gig doesn't mean I won't help out." She says pulling her pink hair nervously

"I know, I gotta go though so, I'll see you around."

"Bye." she waves as he leaves out the front door.

A/N:I don't own Young Justice. I really like this one although the ending is iffy.


	17. Chapter 17

Day 17

Fluff

T

Zatanna was attempting to teach dick to cook. Note the attempting. He wasn't very good at it, having had Alfred cook for him the last few years he'd never needed to learn. She'd been hungry and Alfred wasn't in, so they had to cook for themselves. She'd decided to make them this Italian dish her mum had taught her when she was younger.

"Can you grate that cheese?"

"How do I do that?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "You rub the cheese up and down on the grater."

He wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively, leaning forward and unexpectedly tickling her side, "Like this?". moving his hands up and down her lithe body, like tiny spiders

"Dick, stop it." She blushes, trying to pry his arms from her tiny waist but she just keeps loosening her apron strings.

"Make me." He says tickling her more her feet are off the ground.

"Make me? Oh okay." She says reaching for some flour on the side, she smashes it into his hair, rubbing it in.

"Hey! That's my hair!"

"What you going to do about it pretty boy?"

"This." He says, planting the powdery substance through her long curly ponytail.

She gasps offended.

"This means war." She says wriggling free from his grasp, throwing an egg at him from the kitchen side, she takes cover behind the kitchen island.

They throw ingredients until there was nothing left on the side.

Zatanna takes four steps forward, rubbing egg and butter in his face and hair.

He leans in to kiss her, she leans in too, closing her eyes briefly, and in that brief moment he smashes and egg on the top of her head.

"Dick, you asshole!" she exclaims before chasing him around Wayne manor.

A/N: wow sorry this is so short (and kinda crappy), seriously it's barely longer than a drabble, I don't own young justice I hope you enjoyed this attempt at fluff.


	18. Chapter 18

Day 18

Rooftop meeting

rating Low T if that

"Tread harder Red, they might hear you in Bejing." Jade says without looking behind her, he can tell she's Jade, in her trucker hat and all black attire, dark skinny jeans, black crop top, bomber jacket on to prevent the bite of the wind on her bare arms.

"You have the ears of a bat." He says to her.

"Nope, just have an assassin for a father who would stab you if you didn't pick up on him sneaking up behind you." She tells him dryly.

"The worst part is I don't even think you are joking."

She shoots him a wry look.

"Why are you up here?"

She looks at him slyly out of the corner of her grey eyes.

"you realize Green Arrow could see you, Or worse."

"Oh yeah I think his ego makes him the worst."

"Really? So Black Canary who hates you or your sister who wants to lock you away for life, aren't worse."

"Nah." She says staring out into the horizon, lined with the hazy lights in pollution from star city.

"What are you looking at?"

"The city, must be great to not know I'm up here, and that they're all being safely protected by 'the green arrow', they don't even know how fragile their pathetic little lives are."

"What do you mean?"

"it's not important." She tells him focussing on a building, a skyscraper really, it's about 2 miles away for his apartment block.

"Tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything Red."

"Oh really? Then why are you on my roof?"

She says silent jaw clenching.

"Jade."

"I'm Cheshire to you. Just because we slept together a few times and might possibly be married, doesn't mean this is a relationship."

"Then answer me. Why. Are. You. On. My. Roof?"

"I wanted to see it happen." She looks back to the spot she'd been focussing on.

"See what happen? You aren't making any-"

An explosion rumbles, shaking the earth, the skyscraper she'd been avidly staring at was now smoking and crumbling. With people still inside."

"Damnit Jade. When are we going to talk about what happened to us. We can't just keep doing this."

Her face is stone. Her elegant features hard and the flames from the building flicker in her eyes. He can't decide if she's upset or angry, knowing her the small amount her does it's probably a mix of both.

"I have to go. But don't think this is over." He says turning back into the building so he can go get geared up.

Once she's sure he's gone when she hears the sound of a motorbike roaring to life on the street below. She takes out the small picture from her jacket pocket. She stands staring at the blurry grey blob. "you're a chicken Jade." She tells herself, before leaping from the room to another, to get away from the place she knows she could eventually call home.

A/N: This is one I'm actually sort of proud of, I really like this. I don't own young justice. Also If you've read dear Wally and or Adjusting (one of my other fanfics) you may know I have a big family and from tomorrow until the 27th there will be almost 20 of us in my house not always at the same time but from the 21st until the day after boxing day definitely.


	19. Chapter 19

Day 19

Vacation

(This is an AU I came up with ages ago and never got around to finishing.)

He'd packed his classically cheesy Hawaiian print shirt in his suitcase, he'd been wanting to visit his best friend for months but his work commitments had been driving him nuts. He needed this vacation. He'd been drowning in the case of a particularly vicious serial killer who'd been leaving a string of girls aged around 10 or 11 dead dressed as Alice in wonderland characters. But that was over and he needed a beech and copious amounts of beer to forget at least some of those images.

As soon as his flight landed and he was through customs, he found Dick leaning on the hood of his black porche in the blazing sun.

"The Wallman is in the house!" He shouts when he sees him, announcing his presence in an obnoxiously loud tone, which made his friend fall off his car.

"Long night Dickie bird?" he asks

"You have no idea."

"I have a few."

"I think I'm in love."

"You always say that."

"No, this time it's real."

"You said that last time."

"This time it's like Romeo and Juliet."

"No, no it is not."

"She's the new caberet singer, she's an angel."

"Mmmhmm, that's what you always say."

"I swear this time I mean it." He says pulling into the long drive of the hotel.

Dicks hotel, or rather Bruce's, looked out onto the clear blue ocean and you could walk out on to a beach with sand so white and soft you'd think it was whipped cream.

"Come on. Let's go." He says throwing his keys to the buff guy by the door, "Can you put Wally's bags in his hotel room, please, thank you Con." Dick says dragging Wally through the hotel lobby, "Seriously come see her."

"See who."

"Zatanna."

"Lets take that from the top again. 1, 2,3!" Kaldur starts a melodic intro on his sax cueing Zatanna's vocalising, they're just messing around at this point, playing around with something new they're working on whilst they wait for their new bassist to arrive, she's due in two hours on a flight from New York.

Zatanna dances around the stage, whilst Kaldur plays a crazy riff on his sax, she loses herself in the music.

"Erm Hello?"

She stops dancing and turns to face the blonde in the doorway. "Hi. Are you Artemis?"

"Yeah."

"Let me show you your room. Kaldur, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, I'm going to see Roy in the bar."

She leads the blonde through corridors to the top floor on the staff side. "Okay, so this is the B floor, because this is where all the staff live, It's great but they're all mini apartments, which is cool, if you want maid service you have to pay Megan or Cassie, it's like $15 an hour, I don't know I've only been here a month. You can eat in the restaurant so long as you show your staff Id you'll need to get that from Dick, he's the manager, super hot, like seriously. Um you can use any stuff that hotel guests can use if you are a live in but we have specific times that we can use it, I won't make that mistake again, um the night manager is a total dragon, his name is , he hates all of us live in's, he's a real jerk and no one is on a first name basis with him. Okay that's about it, we'll go downstairs once you've dumped your stuff."

"Okay?" she says looking confused shouldering her bass guitar, if you looked at her you'd be in awe of how much she was carrying, she was juggling a bass guitar, cello, double bass and two suitcases. Zatanna grabs a key from under the mat of B07, opening the door of the apartment, it's average sized, a green couch separates the kitchen from the sitting room. Artemis places her stuff inside the door.

"Sorry, I feel like that was a lot to process at once, why don't we just go find Dick."

"Okay." She says in a daze.

Zatanna totes her around waving at Megan who was standing arguing with a large guy with Black hair and blue eyes, damn he was hot.

"I think they're together, if they are they're sneaking around."

"Why?"

"Megan has some arranged marriage back home."

"Oh, Okay…."

"Look there's Dick."

Zatanna walked over to Dick and his eyes swept over her, Waly and Artemis stood awkwardly in the silence that was oozing with sexual tension. Wally and Artemis shoot a look at each other.

"Hey Dick." Zatanna says flirtily.

"Hey Zee."

"Who's your friend?"

"this is my best friend from back home, Wally."

"Nice, this is Artemis the new cellist for the show."

"That's cool. Maybe I can catch it whilst I'm in town. Nice to meet you Artemis." Wally says reaching his hand,

"Yeah, you too Wally."

"Shall we go take your picture for your id you guys, because Wally won't be able to pay for all the food he eats."

The girls laugh, "I love how you think I'm joking."

A/N: sorry this is crappy and 47 minutes late, I don't own young justice.


	20. Chapter 20

Day 20

Backstory switch

Rating T

"Artemis, I'm bored."

"Zee shut up. We're meant to be on a stakeout."

"They're inside, they arent doing anything, this is a total bust. Seriously can't we be doing anything else, it's christmas eve, does Batmman have no soul?"

"I don't know ask him in two years when you marry Dick."

"I'm not getting married at 18. Seriously stop saying this, it's not going to happen."

Artemis smirks at her friend, "however you didn't deny that you are going out again."

The magician blushes at this comment. And swiftly goes to change the subject, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey how about we go on chat roulette whilst we wait for something to happen."

She groans, "No I don't want to see random videos of strangers dicks."

Her voice echoes and she knows it's too late Zatanna's already got it up and live

"Holy shit are you guys superheroes?" the guys on the other side shouts. He's about 17, he's not unattractive for a normal guy.

"Yes, shut up we're on a stakeout. Zatanna would you turn that damn thing off, Batman's going to kill us."

"Whoa you know Batman? Do you know Robin as well?"

"Yeah we do. He's actually going out with Zatanna here."

"Artemis! She's going out with kidflash!"

"Zatanna!"

"Yeah, if I'm going down your going with me, isn't that the whole point of the team."

"What's the team?" The guys on the other end asked

"Zatanna!"

"We're a team young heroes you might remember a few years ago when all the adults disappeared."

"Stop telling him all about our lives!"

"Why it's not like I'm telling him my tragic backstory."

"Wil you tell me your tragic back story?"

"Sure! I was in a lab and there was an explosion, chemicals were all over me I was struck by lightning and then when I woke up I had my powers, I almost DIED!"

"No, no she did not! What are you doing that's Kid Flash's story."

"No wait yeah she's right, I actually stowed away on my uncle's ship from my home planet, to escape the social injustice and prejudice."

"Nope that's miss Martians."

"Oh you never let me have any fun!"

"Because you do stuff like this!"

She sighs. "That's because my backstory's boring."

"Yes being born with magical powers is so boring."

"Even yours is more interesting."

"Yeah let's trade my psycho dad for magic powers." She says dryly

"Cool." They guys says in the background Artemis had forgotten he was there.

"Zatanna and Artemis report to the briefing room." The girls were pulled from their postitons on the couch in the kitchen." Batman's gravelly tone echoes through the speaker.

The girls look at each other upon feeling his stoic glare.

"Would either of you like to tell me why this video," he pulls up the chat roulette feed which was on a youtube channel, "Has now gone viral."

Oh shit!

A/N yeah sorry this was uploaded a day late if you follow me on tumblr, you would know I watched the new star wars yesterday and wept solidly for four hours because of the ending. I knew this charcter would die but Jesus Christ it hit me, my dad's denying this death all together.


	21. Chapter 21

Day 21

rating: T

Circus

He hated Dick in this moment, the loud music was stabbing through his ears the do doo doodle lu do do do do doo doodle lu do do do do doodle lo doo do do do doodle lo doo de de dum deedleum de de do dum. Damn it if he wasn't so hungover this would still be bad but not as bad. Seriously this is awful his head already feels like someone let Harley Quinn loose with her mallet inside his skull. Not to mention the colours blinding and bright. Everything was spinning and blurring into one, many people were unaware of his buy the fearless kid flash is actually quite scared of heights.

And to make matters worse he's not quite sure why the hell he's on a tightrope, he thinks it was a bet but he had a power inhibitor on so he could get drunk unfortunately a side effect of getting drunk that way means he remembers nothing at least for a moment until he stops and then he gets a horrible hangover.

He vaguely remembered the club the pulsing lights, the colours the warmth of the lights as they flickered along his pale skin. Then Dick proposed Birthday shots for Kaldur who was 25 but everyone had to drink them at his this his best friend was insistent. After that was a total black out. Damn Artemis was going to kill him. He was also pretty sure that there was no circus in town at least not in the town he was in last night. And as to why they let him up here, well he has no bloody clue.

Seriously Wally on ground was a health and safety nightmare, add him up on a high wire 60+ feet above ground well then you are highly likely to have a smashed speedster and not the fun kind of smashed the bad kind which involved a lot more guts, gore and not much likelihood of living.

Seriously though how the fuck is he going to get off this thing.

A/N: I don't own young justice.


	22. Chapter 22

Day 22

Rare pairing

Teen

When they found out their den mother for the week they come up with a plot, well more of a hair brained scheme or prank. Kaldur did not condone whatever they were planning and he'd left when they started to plan. Seriously Dick and Wally used to be bad but add Artemis and Zatanna into the equation and the rest of the team easily convinced into playing pranks on this particular den mother.

They even got Roy involved.

This could not end well. Kaldur was sitting in the kitchen eating strawberries, waiting for this week's den mother who was scheduled to arrive soon.

Robin comes in running,

"Everybody quick, into positions!" He shouts leaping onto the couch but instead of putting his arm around Zatanna like he always does, he snakes his arm around Megan's neck her hand comes up to hold his intertwining her fingers with his. Kaldur looks around and sees others doing the same thing, cuddling up next to their non-significant others in fact it was probably the weirdest combination of pairings seriously, Raquel curls up next to Wally tucking her head into his shoulder, Zatanna sits on superboy's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, the weirdest pair was Red and Artemis they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes hands clasped together, or at least attempting to, which freaked him out a little as he knew Roy was bi, it was something he often felt insecure about, it's twice the competition for him. What if this ever happened one day.

Ollie walks in.

"What the fuck! Ew what are you doing Roy you and Artemis can't be together you're with Kaldur, and I think you are really cute together. Oh crap, you're all under some kind of spell aren't you? Everybody stay here, don't move. There must be strange magic at work. Oh man, I've only been on the den mother duty for 20 minutes. I'm going to get Barry and Hal. Barry, come in, Barry Our OTP has disappeared our families will never join together, because by the time Hal has a child at around the same time Wally and Artemis would have had their child, then they would get together and marry making us family. We've got it all figured out they've all gone crazy! They've all gone crazy!" He screams like a teenage fangirl streaking through the corridors like a cat on fire, running back to the zeta tubes.

A/N: So how'd you like it? It feels really short but I'm exhausted mum's car broke down earlier which wasn't fun as it's quite cold. I got a review from Artemis Raven Courtney and she would like a sequel to yesterday's story so I'll do it in a separate story next year it will probably be a two shot unless you want more. Anyway I don't own young justice, I really wish I did but I don't.


	23. Chapter 23

Day 23: Greek Gods AU- Wally -Hermes, Artemis-Apollo, Megan-Aphrodite, Connor- Ares, Kaldur-posidon, Roy-Apollo, Zatanna-Hecate

So this is more of a Percy Jackson collab

It was another somewhat average day at camp halfblood, the Hermes and Ares cabins were bickering and pranking each other as per the usual, the head counsellors often intervened but the majority were still at school as it was early in the summer. Connor and Wally were bickering constantly and Wally had created a catapult that threw small rocks at the Ares cabin continually. All day. Everyday. Connor was fed up of it, he'd only been to camp on and off for a few years and wasn't a regular, but now he seriously had a black eye, that jerk across the way had a big bowl of karma coming to him. He sat in the Apollo cabin being healed by his friend Roy, "this is the fifth time you've been in his week."

"Yeah that jerk in the hermes cabin built a catapult."

"Look I can't officially tell you this, because chiron's al little against inter cabin violence, but you know Artemis, she blonde often with Megan, you know her that ginger Aphrodite girl, she's my half-sister and she one of the best archers to have ever been in our cabin, her backgrounds a little rough, offer her some cash or a favour and she'll do pretty much anything so long as it doesn't clash with her morals."

"Yeah, I've met her a few times, I stopped her from falling over the other day on the volleyball pitch. Where can I find her?"

"She's in the arena. Like always."

"Cool thanks."

Connor lopes off in the direction of the arena, he hears the thwack of arrows on targets before he arrives at the arena, as he enters an arrow fwips past his head the fletching brushes past his cheek slicing it open.

"Oh shit! What do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to find you. I need a favour."

"What is it, I'm busy." She says briskly flipping around quickly shooting two moving targets. They'd been charmed by one of the kids in the Hecate cabin.

"How do you feel about shooting someone?"

"Depends which person. And how much you're willing to pay." She smirks

"That Wally guy in the hermes cabin."

"Well that'll be free. He's my ex and I've been waiting for a chance to shoot him."

He looks at Artemis quizzically.

"Where do you want him shot? And what with? Dye, paint, pickles, nerf bullets, kittens, actual sharp arrows, just a few suggestions."

"You've thought about this far too much."

"It's my only solace when I'm sad."

"Um dye?"

"Damn I was hoping real arrows. Lets go." She says throwing a dark green holdall at him he catches it before following her to the cabins.

She ties a dye pack onto an arrow as she walks. "Oh do want a note? Cuz I can stick that on here if you want."

"you seem oddly excited about this."

"Yeah I am."

"Okay, would you like to shoot from the roof of the Ares cabin?"

"awww yeeeah." she says excitedly jumping up onto the rusty rickety fire escape which lead down from the roof of the cabin. Her bow swings on her back along with her quiver of arrows which sways wildly as she leaps upward hanging of the rusty metal like some kind of blonde tarzan.

Before he knows what's happening more rocks are hitting him.

"Suck on them rocks ass."

"Wallace West!" Artemis shouts, "I'm warning you Wally, leave this poor kid alone."

"Never!" He screams going to launch another hail of rocks, before either party could blink, three arrows were shot, two into the catapult snapping the rubberised mechanisms and covering the angry redhead in a blue dye. He starts to climb off the roof of the Hermes cabin. Artemis does the same.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? What about you are you shacking up with this new guy now?"

"Where did you even get that- Wait, are you jealous? Are you kidding me right now? We broke up a week ago because you decided you like to kiss other girls?" she screams.

"No I don't! For the last time Linda kissed me!"

"You let her! It's not like we heard you telling her to back off!"

" You are just so-Urgh!" He screams in frustration, leaping forward. Their mouths meet in the middle. His hands weave through her hair pulling it out of it's ponytail. A few campers make some cat calls a few cheer.

"you're still an ass."

"I'm still in love with you Artemis. I promise I had nothing to do with Linda kissing me last week, she just pounced on me."

"I know, I just wanted to make you know what you'd be missing if you didn't apologise. Speaking of apologies, apologise to Connor or I won't forgive you for kissing that other girl."

"I feel like this will be used as blackmail fir at least another week."

"yep. Believe it." she says leaning in and kissing him again.

I don't own young justice, or Percy Jackson. My laptop's keyboard is playing up it's switching things like I press shift 2 and get I press shift 3 and I get # not quite sure but I think it's my brothers fault as he borrowed my computer earlier and used an external keyboard that I think he got in spain. alright nigh babes


	24. Chapter 24

Day 24

gingerbread

rating K

Iris's twins were born on Christmas day, they were overdue,taking their sweet time to do everything, just like their father he was always late for everything. Iris pretended to hate Barry's constant tardiness but actually she found it quite endearing, but she didn't think she could handle three speedsters with that particular habit. In fact, Wally had arrived at the hospital before Barry on Christmas eve. He was with her when the twins were born Barry had been called off world for a mission with the league.

When Wally first met his baby cousins he dubbed them the gingerbread twins because that's what they reminded him of, their ginger hair a squashed blob face appearance reminded him of that time he and Iris once attempted to make gingerbread men.

A/N: I'm calling this a drabble even though it's 29 words over sorry it's small but all my family is here Merry Christmas eve everyone!


	25. Chapter 25

Day 25

"Wally what are you doing in the garage?" Artemis asks him

He looks around shocked, hiding whatever it was behind his back.

"huh what? Artemis you aren't meant to be home for another two hours."

"it's Christmas eve, they let me off work early. What are you hiding?"

"What I'm not hiding anything." He says stepping back into the workbench that had been barely used because Artemis didn't trust wally with power tools, can you blame her.

"Yeah, I totally believe you, well I would if there wasn't a giant box hiding behind your back."

"Okay, it was meant to wait until you got back, you were saying how you and your mom always used to celebrate on Christmas eve with a special cake, so I thought I'd give you your big present today and I got the cake recipe from your mom and I was going to make it before you get back along with the soup that your mom gave me the recipe for and then greet you with a candlelight dinner and your present that is currently sitting in this box. Half wrapped…." He says quickly then trailing off when he see how she's looking at him,

"I'm rambling aren't I?"

"I love you. You're perfect. Whatever you've planned is perfect, but you know what would make it better?"

"No what?" he asks as she steps forward toward him, she's about half a metre away

"if you just showed me my present." She says lunging for the boxes behind him.

"No stop!"

She grabs the box it's heavier than she thought and she almost drops it, wally saves the box, from hitting the floor and a small yelp comes from the box.

"What's in there?"

"Uhhhh… Urm…Uhhhh…."

"Can I open it please?"

"Yeah."

She smiles and together they put the box on the workbench.

"Oh my God Wally!" she exclaims after opening the box, inside is a tiny pit bull puppy.

"Aww he's perfect." She says picking him up and cuddling him in her arms

"Look at his collar."

"Wally you didn't get the dog a kid flash collar."

"I did but look closer."

"what are you-"

And suddenly he's down on one knee, "Artemis, will you marry me?"

A/N: yeah so in case you wanted to know the answer she said yes, I don't own young justice. Sorry I'm like three days behind my family left yesterday and I was asleep all of boxing day in a food coma, seriously I fell asleep after lunch then slept until lunch the next day.


	26. Chapter 26

Day 26

Rating T bad language at the end literally one bad word and blasphemy.

Time travel

Warning this is a little sad.

When Wally got her the journal before she left they'd agreed to write together so they could read it to each other when they found their way back to each other, funny notes, or note saying how much they miss each other. Artemis had thought it stupid at the time but Wally had pounced upon it with his usual puppy like enthusiasm, she couldn't turn him down, doing this mission was going to be hard enough on their relationship, she'd barely challenged him at all in those last months they'd walk by each other and not say a word he'd just randomly hug her and press his face into her hair breathing in her scent. She'd asked him why he did that, he'd just responded "because I love your hair."

Dear diary

It's been 2 months since Wally…

His stuff's still here lingering like a dark shadow a haze of regret washes over me every time I think about it, god it feels like someone's ripped off a limb. I feel like someone dropped a mountain on my chest. The lounge reeks of bourbon, Wally hated bourbon, he hated any form of alcohol personally I always thought it was just jealousy because he couldn't get dunk. I cut my hair, whenever I'd see it brush past my eyes or it tickled my back. All I could think about was how he used to run his fingers through it.

I can't do this, even with the bourbon heavily covering the scent of everything it still smells like him, like redvines, cheese whizzes and his lynx bodyspray.

His clothes are everywhere hell there was a load of washing in the machine wet, and festering, I think he broke the dryer, because it hasn't been working since I got back. It's broken.

People call and I let it ring, I hate answering the phone, I like our voicemail message it's us, we'd recorded in one of Wally's mad cheesey we are a couple moments, lets do something ridiculously cute moments, he was full of those doing something romantic moments.

I'm going to miss those moments filled with his adorkableness. Dear God I miss him. If I could go back in time I could, I'd change it all if I could. If only Bart could remember the fucking schematics for the time machine.

A/N: I own nothing young justice. I'm going to try and finish this by tomorrow but who knows if I'll be able to.


	27. Chapter 27

Day 27 royal au

The news was plastered on every screen in the country, the king is dead. So how she'd missed it she didn't know, she'd been out at a friend's engagement party, been drunk on champagne. She hadn't even said goodbye before she left she'd taken him for granted and now he was gone.

She should have known something was wrong by the excessive amounts of calls from the butler, but she'd ignored it, lost in a haze of golden bubbles. When she snuck into the castle she walked shoes in one hand, bottle in another walking in a squiggly line on tiptoes. When Dick appears out of nowhere. He puts an arm around her, to stop her from falling.

"Your highness." He says curtly.

"Urgh, I hate being called that."

"You've been called it your whole life."

"And I've hated it my whole life, those words have made me so different. I'm never going to have what Wally and Artemis have. Besides them the only person who treats me like I'm normal is you, and that's because your dad is the royal adviser, and we used to bathe together."

"you don't know do you?" He asks her, as he juggles with holding her and the door to her suite.

"Know what?" she asks, she sounds almost sober.

"Wow, um, I thought Alfred called you."

"What don't I know?" She demands with an authority that reminds you of her linage.

"Your dad…. There was an accident. Zee, he's dead."

"Stop messing around Dick, if my father was dead….. Oh my God the constant calling and the suits following me. Oh my God Dick, my dad…. I don't have anyone left." She says gripping onto his arm with a strength Dick didn't know she possessed.

She pushes past him into her suite, she flops onto the pale blue couch head in hands, her body shakes, heaving, heartbreaking sobs wrack her body.

"Zee?" Dick asks looking at her, not knowing what to do

She looks at him, and it dawns on her this is going to be her life now, a whole country is going to look to her, "Holy shit, I just inherited an entire country."

"Yeah, you did." He says sitting next to her tenderly.

"What do I do now?"

"I honestly don't know." He tells her.

She rests her head on his shoulder.

He brushes a stray black curl from her face, she looks up at him, their blue eyes lock, they lean in, inching closer, until, Dick pulls away. "Zee we can't do this, you're drunk, you just lost your dad. I'm not going to take advantage of you like that you are worth so much more than that."

"Why are you such a good guy? Seriously you have a princess trying to kiss you, and you are declining you realize how many guys would kill to be in your shoes right now."

"Those guys haven't known you since you were a baby, and I know if we did anything it would be really bad."

"Dick, you could never take advantage of me, I've loved you since I knew what love was Dick, and I'm really going to need you these next few months."

"I love you too Zee." He says pulling her closer letting his arms protect from what she's about to endure for a few more hours at least.

A/N: So my brothers girlfriend was very kind and has given the whole family the flu, so these will be definitely late and i probably would have finished these by the end of the month at the latest sorry being ill makes me shitty at everything if anyone feels like shouting at me to keep going i have four prompts left please scream at me I have no intention to leave this unfinished. I don't own young justice.


End file.
